Seperated From the Others
by CodeLyoko
Summary: Ever wonder how Aayla got seperated from the Jedi on Geonosis? How she was caught and driven back into the Final Circle? Well now you'll find out.


**Jessie: Well I just watched the Battle of Geonosis once more and got bored and then I remembered that no one wrote about how Aayla Secura got seperated from the other Jedi during the battle. So I decided to try and write a piece. Please spare me if this isnt one of my good writing lol. Kinda found it hard to start, as well as to explain, it would be so good if someone did a retry of it in a whole new way lol.**

**Aayla: Why does it have to be me?**

_One second the Jedi Knight had been with the other Jedi, fighting alongside Luminara and Shaak Ti. The next, she was being forced away from the other Jedi group. Then she had been forced away from the last Jedi of the group - Kit Fisto. He was the last one that she saw. There was too many battle droids. So the one Knight decided to try and do her best to survive, with hopes of surviving this terrible battle._

One pair of dark brown eyes darted around the arena, trying to find the group of Jedi that she had been forced away from. The blue-skinned Twi'lek, Aayla Secura, who was a Jedi Knight, blocked and reflected the crimson blaster beams that whizzed her way. Her blue lightsaber jerked wildly, trying to not let a single bolt come through her defenses.

Unfortunately one bolt made it through and barely grazed Aayla's bare arm. She hissed as she felt the heat of the bolt singed her skin. She reached out with the Force to try and find the other Jedi. But she quickly withdrew, since more and more battle droids began to push her away from the middle of the arena.

As Aayla was being pushed back farther and farther from the center of the arena she had a glimpse of Mace and that bounty hunter, Jango Fett. She turned her eyes away to send another bolt away from her and her gaze landed on Mace again and her eyes widened in shock. She watched as the purple blade of Mace's severed Jango's head.

The droids jerked Aayla out of the daze, firing more laser bolts at her. She gasped as she jerked her head to the left, just in time for a bolt to soar right through the spot where her head had been a second before. She cursed and gritted her teeth as she leaped up and began attacking the droids.

She was almost being overwhelmed by the droids. She flicked her wrist to send a blast back into a droid making its head blow off. She beheaded some droids in the process of backing up. She was almost backed up to one of the arena walls. She couldnt - wouldnt - be cornered.

Aayla flipped over a small group of battle droids to try and buy herself some time. She landed on the sand with a muffled thud as sandy grit flew up from where her covered feet landed. Sweat dripped down her forehead as she stabbed a few of the droids in front of her. She leaped back to avoid getting hit by the blasters and reflected them again.

Her eyes landed on a figure that she reconized. It was Barriss Offee. Wait! She flung out her hand to force-push the approaching droids away. Then she knelt down and placed her hand on Barriss' back.

"Barriss? I know you're still alive!" Aayla said. There was a moan and eyes the color of misty blue opened. Reconization glowed in her eyes as Barriss looked up at her. A small smile formed on the purple-black lips of the Mirialan Jedi Padawan.

"What happened Barriss?" Aayla asked quietly, trying to keep the droids at bay with force pushes. So far it was going pretty well, though she did have to dodge and block a few blaster bolts. Barris attempted to say something but stopped.

"Dont worry about me! Tell Master Unduli that I'm alright." Barris whispered, advoiding Aayla's question, as her eyes closed and opened once more. Aayla nodded, her heart still racing. She stood up, knowing that Barriss would be alright. She leaped forward to attack the incoming droids. She expertly slashed down three droids in one shot, then twirled her lightsaber to slash another one's blaster in two.

Aayla hissed as more droids kept coming, causing her to retreat back towards the wall again. She growled in annoyance of almost being cornered. Her ebony eyes flickered around and saw a few Jedi lying on the ground, still as statues. It hurt her to see her fellow Jedi comrades killed, but at least she knew that Barriss was okay.

She stopped in her tracks as the battle droids stopped shooting. Her eyes flickered around the arena as droidekas surrounded her. One of the droidekas fired beams an inch away from her feet. She was sent flying and landed on her back. A Geonosian warrior came up behind her and nudged her up, weapon at ready if she tried anything foolish. She hesitantly deactivated her lightsaber.

Aayla was nudged towards the middle of the arena, but when she got a few meters away she stopped dead, staring wide-eyed at the circle of Jedi. There was less than two dozen Jedi in the circle. The warrior nudged her again, clicking something at her in annoyance. She glanced back at it and walked forward.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Plo Koon and Ki-Adi-Mundi being marched into the circle of remaining Jedi. Her eyes met Obi-Wan's, then Kit's, as she walked past them, entering the circle. She let out a breathe of relief that they were alive. She looked around, knowing that they would have to escape, if they were to live. But Jedi do not run away. Jedi fight for what they believe in, sometimes to the death.

She steeled herself for what might be her last fight. She activated her lightsaber and looked around at the droids, who were just waiting for orders from Count Dooku to shoot. Dooku spoke and Mace answered. She narrowed her eyes as he gave the signal for the droids to take their positions. She closed her eyes briefly to get her mind cleared. But then she heard Padme and her eyes snapped open.

"Look!" Padme said breathlessly. The Jedi glanced up and they saw the ships. Yoda had come, bring the clone army. Aayla smirked, knowing that it wouldnt be her last fight just yet. Her hands tightened on her lightsaber, the blue blade weaving its song into the hum of the other blades. The Jedi were just getting started.

**Jessie: (sweatdrops) Best I could do.**

**Aayla: . ; Yeah she's not very good at battle scenes as you can tell.**

**Jessie: (whines) I tried my best though. Oh and for fans of ANL, Sorry for the wait, I'm still not finished writing it. Not even half way, it's a long chapter so yeah... And high school is hectic so I hardly have time to write there.**

**Aayla: Oh and R&R. She also welcomes constructive critisism. It helps her write better.**


End file.
